History
"My dear old friend, I'm afraid you have been deprived of the only defense you have ever had within my domain. My inattention." — Strahd von Zarovich History is the study of events that have previously transpired. It is considered to be one of the primary fields in academia, particularly in the social sciences. Several institutions and organizations are expressly dedicated to its study, while others include it in their curriculum. Among the eminent institutions dedicated to the study of history in Erideon are the Athenaeum in Roulan, the Veredyne Lyceum in Coburg, the Pontifical Institute in Freienthal, and the Hanseatic Academy in Vaalburght. History in Erideon is typically organized into ages. In the standard calendar, the date at the beginning of the campaign is the 18th of May of the year 120 of the 3rd Age (18 May 120 3A). Timeline * 1 3A -- the Glorious Revolution and the establishment of the New Monarchy. * 3 3A -- the unification of Keldar is ratified. * 18 3A -- eruption of the Endless War. * 43 3A -- Mzundelft is destroyed by volcanic eruptions. * 12 May 120 3A -- Eden Campaign begins. Before the First Age It is believed only dragons, the elder race, lived prior to the first age. First Age Only myths and legends are known of the First Age. However, most commoners believe that the gods walked the Earth during this time. At the start of the first age, the younger races are believed to have been created. At the end of the first age, humans began to appear. There is much debate about the length of this age. Second Age This age, although still largely intertwined with myth and legend, is easier to study. Great progress was achieved, but at great cost -- it sowed the seeds for the first conflicts and wars. Scholars agree that the second age lasted anywhere from 4500 to 6000 years. The Eternal War It is rumoured that the Eternal War between the Surface and the Underdark began in the Second Age. As with many events in the beginning of the Second Age, much of the information about the origin of this conflict appears to have been fused with myth and superstition. The Great Conqueror There are tales and legends of a great conqueror who ruled the world during this age, but all records and memory of this individual appear to have vanished. Third Age The third age is the only age in which events have been tracked and recorded with some amount of reliability. Although initially peaceful, the third age has rapidly seen a number of conflicts spread across the land. Still in its early days, the spirit of the Third Age is yet to be determined. First Revolutions The Glorious Revolution The Old Monarchy becomes the New Monarchy and such... led by the nobleman of Verhasselt, Laurence I Istiniac, who is chosen by the nobles as the first of the new sovereigns. The Unification of Keldar The unification of the fractious Keldari and Duranian duchies, in western Erideon, ocurred as a result of religious fervor by bloodless popular uprising. The Pontiff of the Kelic religion was chosen the spiritual leader of the realm, and the Grand Master of the military wing of this faith assumed temporal control of the now-united Holy Order. Ever since the demise of the last Pontiff, the Conclave (possibly influenced by the Grand Master) has failed to elect a new Pontiff. Hence, the Grand Master has assumed near-total control of all facets of life in the Holy Order. The Endless War The New Monarchy and the Holy Order both place the blame on the other for the Endless War, but scholars agree that both were to blame. However, the war has quickly become a desperate defensive affair for the New Monarchy. Category:History